


a breath taken.

by 22_9ny



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haseul likes that about her, History Major Jinsoul, Jinsoul takes things way too literally, Jinsoul's Bedtime Rambles, Science Major Haseul, but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_9ny/pseuds/22_9ny
Summary: Jinsoul's history class learns about the war between the Venetians and the Ottoman empire. Somehow, she's able to apply it to her relationship.





	a breath taken.

**Author's Note:**

> my gf said something along the lines of this the other day and i managed to turn our conversation into a whole ass loona fic. please enjoy :)

"Being human is weird."

"I thought you were asleep," Haseul whispered, wiping her eyes, lifting her head to look at Jinsoul.

"I've been thinking," Jinsoul hummed, reaching over to find Haseul's hand.

"Please. Enlighten me." Haseul took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't know, it's stupid but you know how matter can't be created or destroyed?" Jinsoul asked.  
Her eyes studied Haseul's. She turned to lie on her side, propping herself up on her elbow so their faces were only inches apart.

"The first law of thermodynamics?"

"Wow, show off.."

Both girls giggled and Jinsoul opens her eyes meets Haseul’s gaze which pierced right through her, even amidst the darkness of the night.

"Anyways, so according to that law, our bodies could be made of like... dinosaur bones, right?" Jinsoul asked.

Haseul thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jinsoul bit her lip, pausing for a moment. "We talked in history class today about this fifteen-year war, between the Venetians and the Ottoman Empire. You know the one, right?"

Haseul slowly nodded, unsure of where Jinsoul was going.

"Well, the Venetians destroyed the Parthenon, which really angered the Turks. So the Ottoman Empire fought back and attacked the Fortress of Valona, in Albania," Jinsoul paused, looking up at the ceiling to try and gather her words.

Haseul smiled at how deep in thought she seemed to be.

"So I was thinking right, what if… some of the matter that made up the Parthenon is now in you?" Jinsoul pondered, reaching out to trace Haseul's jawline.

“In me?” 

"Yeah, and what if somewhere in me, there's matter from the Fortress of Valona?" Jinsoul brought her hand to her own face, pressing her thumb to her forehead and sliding it down to her cheek.

“In you,” Haseul repeated. Jinsoul hummed in affirmation as she dropped her hand back to their bed.

"And you know, I thought this was funny because what if they inhabit the bodies of two people who are the exact opposites of the destruction that they witnessed. These things that once represented such a great conflict are now so peaceful. Docile. Instead of the hatred and resentment they once shared for one another, Valona wakes up every morning to kiss the walls of Parthenon. And instead of being a symbol of retaliation and violence to each other, Parthenon does the exact opposite by protecting Valona with everything she has."

Haseul listened intently. She really did love the way Jinsoul saw the world.

“And I wonder how many other opposites we have brought together just by falling in love. Inside of you could have been the cigarette that started the fire and burnt down an entire house, and inside of me maybe live the remnants of a photo frame that held a photo of the family that used to live inside that house. In me now could be what once made up the highest point of the tallest mountain and in you now could be the sand that lies at the deepest darkest part of the ocean. All these little things, the cells that make up our bodies, all these atoms even; they could have once despised one another. But right now, at this moment, in all of time and all of space, every single part of me is so very and truly in love with every single part of you.”

Jinsoul's voice slowly died out as she whispered her last few words but the meaning behind them still echoed around the room. Other than the sound of breathing, silence engulfed the couple as Haseul took a few minutes to really process her girlfriend's words.

“Jinsoul-ie baby, maybe you're right. But even if we’re made of the most ancient buildings and the oldest matter on Earth, I still believe you're the freshest breath of air I have ever taken. That I ever will take. And I’m glad that I’m still breathing you.”

As Haseul finished speaking, Jinsoul had never wanted anything more at that moment than to kiss her.

And so that's what she did. She kissed her.


End file.
